


The Universe Just Wasn't Big Enough For the Both of Us

by taterdoom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taterdoom/pseuds/taterdoom





	The Universe Just Wasn't Big Enough For the Both of Us

Gamzee was looking into the stars.

> _“Woah!”_
> 
> _“What?”_
> 
> _“Your eyes, brother, woah!”_
> 
> _“Oh, is there something in them?”_
> 
> _“No my man, its like the universe getting you all sucked in it.”_
> 
> _“Oh, uh, I guess? I thought they were just eyes”_
> 
> _“Well, I up and fuckin love the shit out of them.”_
> 
> _“I love you, too, Gamzee.”_

Brooding.

> _“W-why won’t you stop. I know you don’t need it.”_
> 
> _“I FUCKING NEED IT WHY THE MOTHER FUCK DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND MY NOT BEING ABLE TO FUCKING SURVIVE WITHOUT IT! SHIT!”_
> 
> _“I-I know you’re b-better than this. You’re stro-stronger than this. You kn-know that.”_

Remembering. 

> _“OBVIOUSLY I AM NOT FUCKING STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT THIS SHIT”_

Regretting. 

> _…and then there was blood._

He sat there and thought. He thought until his think-pan began to hurt, and then he kept on thinking. It was not something he did often. He usually preferred to submit his soul to the messiahs and be consumed by a mass contentedness that he found by no other means. 

> _“It was an accident”_
> 
> _Beep._
> 
> _“I didn’t mean, to.”_
> 
> _Beep._
> 
> _“It just happened!_
> 
> _Beep._

Tonight was not a night for content. 

> _Until finally one night the beat rang on forever. There was no warning. One second the beats were steady and rhythmic. The pauses of silence gave the young man comfort. The next there was a long siren of sound that didn’t stop. It gave no breaks._

Tonight was the anniversary of his passing. 

> _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_  
>  EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
>  EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
>  EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- 


End file.
